Sinful Dreams
by Dark Bia
Summary: It seems both Ikki and Shun are plagued by their own night time terrors only to find comfort in each other. One-shot, incest.


So I can't believe I really wrote this story. Or that there might be a second chapter to it. If you're against brotherly incest turn around now. Not a yaoi just a brief one-shot. I still can't believe I wrote this lol. I hope whoever does read this though enjoys it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the story, or the characters.D

* * *

**Sinful Dreams**

The nights of April were harsh. Atleast for one lonely Saint this was very true. Each night was filled with horrors untold except behind closed eyes in the dark hours of the night. At one point the Saint had tried to avoid sleep altogether but even that wasn't an escape. The nightmares would find a way to manifest themselves in the day light.  
Ikki awoke once again in a cold sweat reaching for someone who wasn't there. Nothing. It was always the same. He'd fall asleep to the comfort of his pillow and wake up not long after with silent screams he still held from his time on Death Queen Island. Of all the torment he had indored the worst was when his love had been killed. Her last breath still whispered in his ears. A faint touch of her hand against his cheek remained.  
A tremor shook his body and he held his head in his hands. Esmeralda. Once his heart had been held in small hands of purity hidden away in one of the darkest corners of the world. Now her heart laid still among the feathers of angels. His feelings began to overwhelm the phoenix saint and he jumped from his bed. Before he even knew what he was doing he had dressed and was out the door. The mansion was quiet, barely echoing his footsteps through the halls. There was no destination set in his mind. He just knew he had to get out and get some fresh air.  
Not far from his room there was a balcony leading off from one of the lounge rooms. He slipped through the door without a sound and walked to the stone railing. A cold breeze surrounded him tousling his hair around his face. Above him the moon shone bright down on him.  
A sound off to his left caught his attention. His long years of fighting insticts brought him into a semi defensive stance. Down the balcony from him stood a figure with long hair that flowed freely in the wind, surrounding large shining eyes. For a moment he was caught off guard the figure looked so similar to the angel that haunted his dreams.  
"Brother?"  
Ikki blinked a few times, his breath that he hadn't known he had been holding released. Before him stood Shun, so similar in features to Esmeralda it was startling. A concerned look filled his young brother's face.  
"Ikki? Are you alright?" Shun took a few steps toward him, closing their distance quickly.  
Still recovering from his long restless night he could at first only manage a nod. His defensive stance dropped and he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Shun same to stand just in front of him except he leaned over the railing. As his bearings began to return it struck Ikki that it was quite odd for his brother to be awake at such an hour. His older brother intuition kicked in just then. Something wasn't right with Shun. He seemed withdrawn, which only added to the weirdness of him being up so late.  
"Whats wrong?"  
Shun remained quiet, looking out into the darkness of the trees beyond the yard of the mansion. He shock his head, causing his long locks to catch the wind and float softly in the breeze again.  
"Shun you know you never have to keep things from me."  
"I know that. But somethings are better left unspoken. Like your nightmares."  
For a moment Ikki was taken aback. When had Shun learned of that? Then again he knew his brother was much more intuitive than he sometimes let on. For all he knew perhaps his brother had seen him leave his room on one of the many nights the nightmares plagued. Orhe heard his cries. It didn't take a genius to figure out what it was all about. Especially whenever you held as much love and compassion as Shun.  
"I'm sorry I can't do more for you," Shun's voice quivered, Ikki was almost sure there would be tears in his young brother's eyes. "I wish you'd let me try sometime though. I know I'm not Esmeralda. But I still am your brother. That counts for something right?"  
Ikki didn't hesitate to grab his Shun's arm and turn him to face him. When had Shun become so grown up and yet so small? "Shun you're more to me than she ever was or could have been. Don't you dare ever question that."  
A troublesome thought filled Ikki's mind. One he had more often than he should. His words were more true than he ever wanted to admit. There was a love for his brother that ran deeper than it should. He dismissed the thought like he always tried to.  
Shun finally looked up at his brother, managing a sincere smile. One of those smiles of his that lit up a room with hope on days when the woes of the world seemed to be crashing down all around him. Ikki couldn't help but smile too. Yeah perhaps they were brothers but they were opposites in a thousand different ways. Shun was so small and frail and beautiful, filled with a deep strength Ikki could never imagine. He on the other hand stood over a head taller than Shun and was muscle to his very core. Shun held love for almost every living thing where he held love for only a select few.  
Without any warning Shun wrapped his arms around Ikki and hugged him close. Almost like a child he buried his head into his brother's chest. Ikki returned the hug only buring his face in his brother's hair. They held each other close for sometime, neither having the heart to break the hug. Only taking comfort in knowing that the other one was safe for once, and that for if only a moment the horrors of the world were held at bay.  
After a good bit of time had passed Ikki felt Shun begin to go limp against him. Part of him wanted to just carry his sweet brother back inside, tuck him safe beneath his blankets. But something still seemed wrong."Shun?" Instantly Shun pushed away from him rubbing his eyes as he turned once again to the railing. The sudden change gave Ikki a moment to really take in his brother. He seemed so exhausted like he could hardly stand at all. Had he even slept yet? Had he been sleeping at all recently?  
Ikki stiffened refusing to budge until he found out what was troubling his brother. "Whats going on with you?"  
Only silence and the whistling of the wind answered him. Shun wrapped his arms around himself tighly, his fingers digging deep into his arms. "Please go back to bed brother. I think your nightmares will stay away for the rest of the night."  
"Shun don't play games with me, tell me whats wrong?" Ikki thanked whatever God there was that his words had actually managed to come out without sounding harsh and cruel. His heart began to race all of a sudden with worry. He took a step closer to Shun, who only tightened the grip on his bare arms.  
"Brother..." All of a sudden Ikki could hear Shun's soft breath turn to a surpressed cry. "I don't want to sleep ever again." Shun almost crumbled to the ground but Ikki was faster and caught him before he could even get close to it. Ikki held his small brother in his arms and began carrying him back inside. He thought for a moment Shun was going to protest but it only came out a strangled cry.  
"It's alright now Shun. You don't have to cry, I won't let anything happen to you I promise."  
If he only could tell Shun how much he really meant that. He'd go through hell a thousand times to keep his brother from harm of any kind. He'd never sleep again for Shun to never have a single bad dream. If Shun hadn't been so upset and Ikki so worried, he was sure he would have been having the same sinful thoughts he often did about his brother. Sneaking him off to his room in the middle of the night, holding him so close. It was only the beginning.  
They reached Ikki's room quickly enough. Ikki carried Shun to his bed and set him down as softly as was possible. Along the way the tears had stopped as quickly as they came. Now Shun sat with his arms wrapped tight around his knees and his head against them. Ikki reached forward and softly lifted Shun's chin, his green hair shifted just enough for them to make eye contact. Those eyes were suppose to be full of light and love, now they were filled only with sorrow.  
The terrible worry inside his chest was almost unbearable. "Why don't you want to sleep?" Ikki unconciously ran his thumb along Shun's cheek. The green haired boy stiffened a little before he leaned in to his brother's hand. "I hate sleeping because I always dream."  
"So you're having nightmares?" Ikki raised an eyebrow at him. "No, my dreams are amazing. Wonderful. Every time I wake up it's like waking into a bad dream. I'd rather never sleep than have to face reality as my nightmare."  
Ikki was struck speechless. That was something he wasn't expecting. He personally wanted to escape his nightmares he could hardly imagine wanting to runaway from good dreams. Shun tore his eyes away from Ikki's all of a sudden leaving Ikki feeling suddenly cold.  
"What do you dream about?" Despite the coldness in his chest Ikki began to relax, filling with confidence that he would find a way to help him through this one way or another. He even began to realize that his hand was held so intimately against Shun's soft cheek. Sometime passed between them with no words spoken, Shun only continued to lean into his brother's hand and Ikki scooted closer to him on the bed so that Shun's knees almost touched his side.  
"Shun?" Ikki voice was soft with love.  
" This." His brother's voice was barely above a whisper but perfectly clear.  
The phoenix saint's heart fluttered in his chest. " What do you mean you dream about this?"  
Shun spoke out loud as if to himself. " This has to been a dream too I think. I really thought I'd make it through another night without this." His voice was so distant and tired. Ikki really did wonder how long it had been since Shun had slept. Despite being a Saint Shun was still human he could only go so long without sleep, it was begin to become apparent to Ikki that his brother hadn't sleep for days if he was confusing reality with sleep.  
"Shun you need to rest, you can sleep in my bed tonight. If I'm here when you wake up it won't be so bad I promise."  
Shun looked up at Ikki again suddenly alert, his hair fell away from his face altogether now. "Brother am I really awake?"  
It briefly surprised Ikki but he only smiled at Shun softly. "Of course you're awake."  
Some odd emotions passed over his face before he closed his eyes and shook his head. "No I'm not I've been in this dream before. I might as well enjoy it if I'm stuck in it."  
There was nothing in the world that could have warned Ikki of what was going to happen. Nothing to prepare him at all. One minute Shun was sitting virtually in a ball then next he was uncurled and leaning forward against Ikki chest to chest, their lips met in an oddly passionate and messy kiss. Shun's hand had found Ikki's hot neck, his delicate fingers running against it briefly before Shun suddenly pulled away.  
"Oh no. This isn't a dream." The shock in Shun's voice matched that of all the voices in Ikki's head. Shun jumped up from the bed, trying to get past Ikki and to the door. Luckily Ikki wasn't caught so off guard that he didn't stop him. He grabbed his younger brother's wrist despite how hard he pulled against him, which wasn't much only proving more about how tired Shun must be. "I'm so sorry Ikki, I'm so so sorry." Shun kept saying over and over again as he tried to pull away, tears streaming down his cheeks without reserve. Ikki could hardly process what happened. All the thoughts he tried to keep at bay that surrounded his brother. His baby brother. They were all so wrong, so sinful. On the nights when he wasn't awoken by nightmares, he woke in a different kind of sweat with a wrongful bliss. Dreams filled with all the soft touches of his delicate little Shun. Never though had he dreamed that Shun would be feeling the same things.  
"Shun stop." Shun didn't even hear him, hardly registered Ikki pulling him roughly ontop of him or how suddenly they were both sprawled out on the sheets with their lips locked onto each other. Shun's arms wrapped around his brother's neck trying to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. Ikki had one arm wrapped around Shun slender waist, the other ran up his back so that his hand could twine softly into Shun's green locks.  
They pulled away after several minutes. Both brothers were panting hard to catch their breaths. Shun was the first to speak. "I don't understand. I don't get how any of this can be reality. I thought you only loved Esmeralda?"  
Ikki was taken aback by the question. "I did love her, but as much as I've tried to deny it I've felt more strongly about you. Her sweet smile fills my nightmares, but as sinful as it is you fill my best dreams."  
Shun just shook his head blushing in disbelief. " This can't be reality." Ikki pulled him close again daringly confident, kissing him hard on the lips to prove a point. He pulled away but only by a few inches, he could see where Shun's lips were swollen from his own lips. "Still think you're dreaming?"  
One of Shun's most beautiful smile's graced his angelic face, he shook his head again, the smile never leaving. Until he got suddenly unsteady and started to fall back, Ikki caught him and helped him stabalize. "You need to get some sleep though, right now."  
Shun tried to protest but Ikki only silenced him with more kisses until he was incredibly dizzy, Shun clung to him tightly as he pulled the blankets out from under them and then placed them gently atop them both. "Please, please, please be here when I wake up."  
"I promise I'll be here no matter what."  
All most instantly Shun's breathing slowed as he fell asleep. Some time passed in the dark hours of the night as Ikki laid awake, holding his brother close to his chest, scared that if he let him go he might disappear. But as time passed and Shun never loosened his grip on Ikki he found himself drifting off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I'd love reviews since you actually read through it lol.


End file.
